Broadcasting of various media are known in the art. Broadcasting includes television broadcasts with live on-site audiences or canned audiences, Internet broadcasts for small or no audience, single use broadcasts (pay-per-view, rentals, Internet video streams, slide shows, photo albums), and video conferencing, among others. However, with conventional broadcasting methods, the viewer has little if any sense of participation. There is no audience for most broadcasting methods. When there is an audience, the canned audience often sounds fake, and live studio audiences sometimes sound prompted or rehearsed. In other applications, such as video conferencing, there is often little privacy except for a mute button. These applications are designed for person-to-person communication rather than media content distribution.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method and system for providing a distributed audience response to a broadcast. The method and system should provide a more genuine environment in a variety of broadcasting applications and allow users to participate as part of an audience.